dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Tae Hee
Perfil *'Nombre:' 김태희 / Kim Tae Hee *'Apodos:' Angel *'Profesión:' Actriz y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ulsan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''162cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Una hermana mayor y un hermano menor (Lee Wan) *'Relación Sentimental:' Bi Rain *'Agencia:' Namoo Actors Dramas * Jang Ok-jeong Lives in Love(SBS, 2013) * Boku to Star no 99 Nichi (Fuji TV, 2011) * My Princess (MBC, 2011) * IRIS (KBS2, 2009) * Love Story in Harvard (SBS, 2004) * Nine Tailed Fox (KBS, 2004) * Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) * A Problem at My Younger Brother's House (SBS, 2003) * Screen (SBS, 2003) * Let's Go (SBS, 2002) * Mr.Q (SBS, 1998) Películas * IRIS: The Movie (2010) * Grand Prix (2010) * Venus and Mars (2007) * The Restless (2006) * New Citizen (2002) * Last Present (2001) ''/ Cameo Temas para Películas *''Smile'' tema para Grand Prix Cortometraje *New Citizen (2002)'' / película independiente'' (2010) (ft. Yang Dong Geun) Anuncios *'2013:' Korea Cable TV Association of Broadcasters *'2012:' Hanwha in SNU *'2012:' Allerman *'2012:' LG Electronics / Dios *'2011:' French Cafe Mix *'2011:' New Toyota Camry *'2011:' LG Household & Health Care / Elastin *'2011:' LG Household & Health Care / O HUI *'2011:' Black Smith *'2011:' Coupang (con Rain) *'2011:' Isabey De Paris *'2010:' Prugio *'2008:' Olympus *'2008:' Paris Baguette * Olympus Camera (con Ricky Lee Neely) * Cyon Digital Camera (LG Eletronics) con Hyun Bin y Daniel Henney * LG Cyon (Teléfonos) * S-Oil (Compañía Oil) * Iriver (Teléfonos) * Vivien (Marca de ropa) * Crencia * Klasse (con Daniel Henney) * Coca-cola Fresh Healthy Tea (Japonés) * KT * Hera (Cosméticos) * Hyundai card - Hyundai capital * SI (Marca de ropa) * Nestea * Daewoo LCD TV * Zec * Innisfree * Haustory * My House My Root * HBC Bank * Calli Cosmetics * Beans Avenue Coffee * Crown Cookie * Caspi Conus * Jinro * Laneige * Hime * Vince * My Jet Videos Musicales *Rain - Love Song (2010) *Park Yong Ha - Don't Go Away (2004) *The Jun - Only (2004) *G.O.D.- Letter (2002) *Joy - Project Premios * 2009 KBS Drama Awards' :' Premio a la Excelencia por su actuación en IRIS * 2009 KBS Drama Awards : '''Mejor Pareja con Lee Byung Hun en IRIS * '''2007 44th Grand Bell Awards: Premio popularidad en el extranjero * 2007 43rd Baeksang Awards:'''Premio popularidad * '''2005 41st Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio al drama popular * 2004 SBS Acting Awards: Más popular por Love Story in Harvard * 2004 SBS Acting Awards: Top 10 estrellas * 2004 KBS Acting Awards: Nueva actriz por Nine Tailed Fox * 2003 SBS Acting Awards: Nueva estrella por Stairway to Heaven Curiosidades *'Debut:' CF Modelo *'Educación:' Escuela Superior Femenina Ulsán, Universidad Nacional de Seúl (Licenciatura en Diseño de Moda). *'Religión:' Católica. *Es amiga íntima de la actriz Lee Ha Nui estudiaron en la misma universidad. *De acuerdo con un artículo, Rain y Kim Tae Hee mantienen una relacion, y el 02 de enero 2013 su agencia la confirmó. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Wikipedia en Ingles *HanCinema Galería leewan_kth1.jpg Kim Tae Hee1.jpg Kim Tae Hee2.jpg Kim Tae Hee3.jpg Kim Tae Hee4.jpg Kim Tae Hee5.jpg Kim Tae Hee6.jpg Kim Tae Hee7.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Namoo Actors